66 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 4 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $66 + 4$ cars. $66 + 4 = 70$ cars.